Amnesia
by Soul-Eater-Lover17
Summary: "Was all the six years we lived, worked, trained together meant nothing to her? How could she forget and erase all the memories and times we spend together? She left a whole freaking life behind, how could she be fine? Cause I'm not fine at all" SoMa One-Shot.


Amnesia

It's been a year now.

A year since she left and took the biggest part of his soul with her.

A year since he last saw her face and looked deep into her eyes.

A year since he last heard of her.

A year since he last felt her soul perfectly resonating in sync with his.

A year since he's a broken mess.

A year since he last heard her voice.

A year since she left with another man to who knows where.

And despite all of that he still haven't moved on, but you can't move on from people you love, or can you? 

* * *

A Knock was heard from the front door.

Soul sighed and placed the cup of beer on the coffee table to get up and get the door and whoever wanted to see him.

"Hello Soul" a raven headed girl came into the view when he opened the wooden door.

"Hey Tsubaki, come in" he said quietly as he paved the way for her to the living room and both sat on the couch.

"Are you still drinking Soul?" She asked worriedly eyeing the shiny liquid in the glass cup and bottle.

"It's been worse" he simply said.

"Soul, you're a Death Scythe, you shouldn't always be drunk" she said looking back at him.

"I told you that it's been worse, or don't you remember?" He snapped at the black headed girl, who just looked at him with a blank face.

"I remember clearly, Soul, but thats not good for your health" she placed a hand on his shoulder as a gesture of comfort and support.

"It's not you who was left alone by the only person you thought would never leave you Tsubaki, you still have your partner, you won't understand" he leaned down to take the beer filled glass from the coffee table, making her hand drop from his shoulder in process, and took a sip of it, the bitter taste burning down his throat.

"Soul, I know that was hard for you, you two were very close, and we all know that, but that's not what's gonna bring her back" she pointed at the cup in his hand and the bottle on the table.

"You don't understand Tsubaki, you don't and you won't, she broke my back, she literally broke me into pieces, she just left and took everything with her" he took a big sip of his drink trying not to let the tears escape from his crimson eyes.

"Stop taking this life-ruiner!" she took the glass of his hand and placed it on the table, she didn't want to talk to a drunk broken man who woudnt comprehend what she's trying to say, she wanted to talk to her sober friend she knew once.

"Soul, we all know you have a very special bond with Maka" he flinched at the mention of her name "all of the DWMA has witnessed your strong and unbreakable bond, it's like no other, but do you think that she would like you getting wasted like you do now?"

"She would Maka-chop me till next week" he gave a halfhearted laugh.

"Exactly" she whispered with a small sad smile on her face remember all the amazing times and memories they had all together.

"But she left, she left me Tsubaki, I've tried everything to get over her but I can't, I love her, I loved her ever since we met in that music room, and trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you don't know" and he let that tear run down his cheek.

"I know Soul" Tsubaki whispered squeezing his shoulder.

"What? How?" He never told anyone that, not even Maka, he thought he was good at hiding emotions. Guess not.

"You are so obvious, you keep on saving her from anything, you're so overprotective of her, you keep staring at her with such a fond expression, if looks could kill, half of the boys at school would be dead by now from all the death glares you give them whenever someone looks at her, and to this day, you're getting drunk to take away the pain of her not being beside you, you refused to get any new partner, you wont let anyone resonate with you, you obviously loved her with all your being, and still does, and she also love you as well, all her actions points to that" she smiled at him, she was trying to lift her friend's spirit up but she didn't know she was just rubbing salt on the still fresh wound.

"If she loved me she wouldn't have left me like she did, Tsubaki, the day she left, she just said 'I'm leaving, it's good-bye, I'm sorry' her face with bloodshot eyes and mascara running down her face will forever be burned in my head, she left without even telling me why, and the best part" he gave a sarcastic laugh "she left with Kid, with fucking Death The Kid, was I not enough for her? Why would she leave me for him? Did all she ever wanted was to turn me into a Death Scythe to irritate her father and surpass her mother? Was all the six years we lived, worked, trained together meant nothing to her? How could she forget and erase all the memories and times we spend together? She left a whole fucking life behind, how could she be fine? Cause I'm not fine at all, she obviously moved on, she haven't called or even texted in a year Tsubaki, a whole fucking year, if I meant something to her she would have come back or even called to tell me how she is" at this point he completely broke down, sobbing with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Soul, after all that, do you still trust Maka?" She lightly squeezed Soul's thigh for comfort.

"With my life" he wiped away the salty tears.

"You must love her so much" she sighed, she never thought their little group would be torn apart like this.

"More than life itself, she was everything to me, she gave me a meaning to live, she was my muse, I changed because of her" he sighed out loud "but I've lost something that's not even mine"

"But she was yours Soul, you two guys were literally linked to the hips" she tried to comfort her friend but it seems like whenever she tried to say something positive it turns out to be negative.

"She just saw me a her Weapon Partner, as her best friend, now she is with Kid" he growls and bared his shark teeth at the thought of his so called 'Best friend'.

"And how could you be sure they are dating?" The raven girl ask, this conversation was going to nowhere.

"She run off with him Tsubaki, What an amazing happy fucking ending" he laughed, a laugh dripping with sarcasm. "Maka was always a huge fan of Romeo And Juliet, this whole situation sounds so cliché, running away with the one you love and never looking back, oh how beautiful!" He faked a happy voice.

"Soul, I may not know Maka as much as you do, but I know that you always had a special place in her heart" she stood up "I'll have to leave now Soul, Black*Star must have awaken now"

When Soul stood as well, he was enveloped in a tight embrace by the tall girl, a few tears slipped.

And she left his flat, leaving him alone with the memory of his beloved Ex-Partner.

He walked to his room and sat on his bed, as he took his shoes off to lay down, his eyes scanned a certain portrait on his night stand, with seven people on it , it was their graduation day.

His Crimson eyes just looked at two people, himself and Maka.

He had his arm wrapped around her waist, her arm slung on his shoulder as they both looked at each other like no one else excited.

"If what we had was real, how could you be fine?" A salty tear fell on the picture. 

* * *

_A Year ago, Maka has dropped a bomb on Soul, she out of no where packed some stuff and told Soul that she was leaving, and that was the good-Bye._

 _He didn't believe her at first, but when he saw her makeup streaming down her face from crying he couldn't set his mind straight._

 _And she left without any other word, without saying where she was going nor with who._

 _Soul broke down._

 _He began going to all the places they used to be and hang out there, drinking like there's no tomorrow, he couldn't stay sober for a proper hour the first 4 months, he ditches all his responsibilities as a Death Scythe, but thankfully, his friends and other death scythes and teachers knocked some sense into him mind._

 _The thing that bothered Soul the most is that Maka didn't leave alone, oh no she didn't, their so called Best friend run away with her as well, Soul couldn't help thinking, was is all planed out from the very beginning?_

 _Lord Death didn't say a word about it, whenever Soul tries to ask him about it or ask if Maka is fine he would just ignore the question, same goes to Maka's father, Spirit, he most likely knows where his daughter is, but he wouldn't say a word to anyone, Soul tried so damn hard to make em spill the bean, but would always get disappointed without an answer._

 _A year passed now, no one heard a thing about Maka, ever since then, Soul cut himself off the world and barely saw anyone, he refuses to have any other partner, even if he accepted, he couldn't, Cuz no one can resonate with him aside from Maka, she knows every single part of his soul, so he chose to go for solo missions._

 _His friends would always want to hang out with him and try to cheer him up, but he would always decline, he knew all those meet ups wouldn't be the same without her, Soul's life made no sense without her anyway._

 _He would always go through his phone and look at all the picture he had of them together, when it's either them taking some silly pictures together, or pictures when he would capture her, with her legs pulled to her chest reading a book on the couch, so concentrated she didn't notice him talking._

 _He felt alone and lonely without her, not only physically but emotionally and mentally._

 _Sometimes he would just wish he could just die or wake up with amnesia and forget about this stupid life, and forget about all the memories that hunted him, like when Maka would walk up to his room in the middle of the night afraid of the thunderstorms, he would just scoot and make her room in his bed, she'd be lying next to him with his arms wrapped around her waist, whispering soothing words and sweet nothings into her ear, comforting her from her fear of thunder._

 _If he ever knew that a day would come and Maka would leave him behind, he would've held her tighter so that she'll never slip away._

 _he wishes this was all just a dream and freaking twisted nightmare, that he would wake up to her delicate voice telling him that breakfast is ready._

 _It was an understatement to say that Soul was broken, but he couldn't help it, he loved her with every single atom in his body._

 _He missed her Jade eyes._

* * *

 **3 months later…**

Three months after Soul had a major break down infront of Tsubaki, she visited again but didn't bring up anything that happened, even Black*Star visited and asked him to go play a match of basketball together, Tho he didn't go, he was kinda happy his true friends were still looking up for him.

On a typical Monday noon, he got a call from Lord Death, saying he wanted Soul at the Death Room immediately and that all the staff and Death Scythes would be there as well, Soul not knowing what's going on or what's up with this sudden and urgent meeting, agreed since it's his duty to be there.

So there he was, opening the door to the Death Room and walked to where Lord Death Was Standing.

He got some Hi's and Hello's from people in the room, he nodded his head to them as a greeting, whilst his hands were buried in his jacket's pockets and stood next to some teachers.

"Hey Soul, My man, do you have any idea why are we here?" Black*Star asked, since he became a teacher at the academy, as well as tsubaki.

"Honestly, got no idea" Soul shrugs back the respond.

"Please Death Scythes and Stein come up to here, if you may?" Lord Death said with his casual happy voice.

As they nodded to his order Soul, Spirit, Justin, Azusa, Marie and Stein walked to Death and stood next to him.

"I know this meeting is sort of sudden but it's of a great importance as well" he said looking at the crown down the stage, and then to the death scythes he gathered beside him.

"Today we have the arrival of three people, I can assume that some of you saw the helicopter that landed half an hour ago, yes?" He asked, Soul looked confused, he didn't saw any helicopter, oh well, he didn't go out so much anyway.

"Yes, I saw it"

"Oh yeah! It landed on the roof top of the academy"

"Innit, we did saw it"

Some people answered the question positively.

"Alright, Tezca come in" Lord Death announced, and with that the door opened and Death Scythe Tezca, well known as the Demon Mirror that is in charge of South America, walked it in his usual suit and shook Death's hand.

People around the room started to murmured.

Soul raised an eyebrow, wasn't Tezca supposed to stay in South America if any Kishin or demon surfaced? What is he doing here?

"Well hello everyone" Tezca, The Mysterious Bear, said and turned to the Death Scythes "and hello to you as well Fellow Death Scythes"

When Tezca catches Soul's gaze, he gave him a knowing look, making Soul more confused if that's possible.

"I know many of you are asking and questioning what I may be doing here and not in my original location that is South America" he gained many nods, he grinned "well I've been on a mission for a long time now, it was rumoured that a very dangerous Kishin Egg was roaming around Europe and eating innocent people's souls, he was unfortunately on the last stage on turning into a full fleshed Kishin so I had, with the help of very talented people, exterminate him, and we just came back from the mission." He smiled as Lord Death nodded to him.

"And who was those people who helped you kill the Kishin? Do we know them?" Nygus asked, making the crown murmurs again.

"Yes Nyguy, you do know them very well, they were students here, one of them is a Grim Reaper, and the second is A Scythe Meister and the creator of the Last Death Scythe." Tezca smiled and looked at Soul.

Soul had his eyes wide open, he let that piece of information sink in for a second, he was the Last Death Scythe, and he only had one Meister, who happens to be...

"Maka" he whispered.

"Come in!" Lord Death said with a happy and squeaky voice pointing at the door.

A masculine and feminine figures walked in, when the light hit them, Soul almost had a heart attack.

There stands Death The Kid with his usual symmetrical suit with a few bruises on his face and hands, he looked at everyone with a bright smile.

Right next to him was Maka in a pair of skinny blue jeans married with a pair of black combat boots and a grey hoodie, her head was down trying to sort of cover up the bruises on her face with her hair.

"those two brave Meisters had an important role in the extermination of the Kishin, they used all the techniques they learned from all those years of being top students in this academy, only a few of the staff knew about this mission, the other all thought they ran away together" Tezca explained "I think you all deserve an explanation from them personally"

Soul didn't Believe his eyes, was he turning into a madman and seeing things now? Or was it the influence of the beer and drinks? Was Maka really standing just ten feet away from him?

Soul was brought back to reality when he heard Kid clear his throat.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to apologise on behalf of Maka and me, I believe we created a huge controversy with our sudden leave, but it was for the good sake of the academy and the world, this past year has been a very hard one, we couldn't get the exact location of the Kishin since he would move a lot from country to country, that's the reason why this mission took so long, we didn't want to make anymore panic than it'll already will be, so we decided this would be a top secret mission, and I would like to thank Death Scythes Spirit, Justin, Marie, Azusa, and professor Stein and addition to that my personal weapons Liz and Patty for your hard work to keep this secret, I know it wasn't easy, but now the world may live in peace again" Kid finished his speech and gave a small bow, the crown began cheering, but a certain guy with blue hair didn't like what Kid said.

"Hey Kid, and why didn't you told Soul about it? Huh? You told all the Death Scythes, did you forget that Soul one of them? And one of the strongest?" Black*Star spatted, he didn't like the idea of having his best friend Soul, on the side line not informed of something as crucial as this.

"I wanted him to know Black*Star, but I couldn't" Kid simply answered.

Soul was looking at Kid, not knowing what to say, why couldn't he? Why?

"And why is that _Death The Kid_?" Black*Star Glared.

"I wanted to tell me, I even wanted him to come with us but… Maka didn't want him to know anything about it" Kid explained looking at the girl with green eyes who still had her head bowed down.

Soul snapped his head so fast that it would've broke, he looked at her with wide eyes, why wouldn't show want him to know? Was he a bad weapon?

"What? Seriously? Cut the bullshit!" Black*Star shouted making the whole room silent.

"It's true" Maka whispered, her head still down, refusing to meet anyone's gaze, and was afraid to look into a certain pair of Crimson irises.

"What? Why?" Soul found his voice again and asked out loud.

His voice send shivers up and down her spine, how many night was she fighting the urge to just call him and listen to his voice? She missed him, a lot.

But the hurt and betrayal in his voice made her raise her head to look at him.

And in the first time in a year and three months, their eyes finally met and looked deep into each other.

Fire meeting Forest.

She couldn't take it anymore, she, without any second thought or hesitation, ran as fast as could into his direction and threw her arms around his neck, bringing him into a bone crushing hug.

Her scent was like a drug to him, as much as he wanted to push her away and demand a proper explanation, he couldn't, he felt so weak, like all his strength was being sucked up by her, so he did the only thing he wanted to do for a year.

He wrapped his arms around her as Tight as he could gripping the back of hoodie, as if afraid that she would disappear in any second.

"Maka" Soul whispered only for Maka to hear, as he hid his face in the crook of her neck, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Soul" she kept on sobbing those four words 'I'm So Sorry Soul'.

"A year and three months Maka, a year and three fucking months?" He voice cracked in a whisper, which made her to pull back and look at him, a year already slipped his beautiful Crimson eyes.

"I just wanted to protect you, I knew that Kishin was very dangerous, I didn't want you to risk your life _again_ to save me, I didn't want to feel the pain of having the only person i care about in the hospital bed because of me again, i knew if I told you about this mission you would've insisted to come if I liked it or not, I didn't want to lose you" she looked at Soul straight in the eyes, she was a crying mess, but she didn't care, she had Soul in her arms right now and that's all that matters, she didn't care that she was making a scene infront of her father, friends and teachers. "You have no idea how many times I wanted to call you and just listen to your voice, it was driving me crazy, and it still is, I was going insane being thousands of kilometres away from you, it killed me, I couldn't stop thinking about you, if you have eaten, or are you sleeping soundly. Everytime anyone would inform us that you stopped hanging out and that you're getting drunk I had to fight the urge to take the first flight back to Death City and just hug you tight and tell that everything is gonna be alright. You never left my mind, those Crimson eyes of yours kept hunting my every dream, I missed your stupid smirk and those sharp teeth, and I was afraid to die and..." She trailed off, she cut herself before she said anything that would ruin the moment, Soul on the other hand was speechless, all those words she just said meant the world to him.

"Afraid of what?" He whispered both of them still catching each other's gaze, wanting her to continue what she was saying.

"I was afraid to die during this mission and not have the chance to ever do this"

Without any warning, she crashed her lips to his.

No words were needed right now, their souls resonating, unsaid emotions and feeling were finally spoken through their bond.

You know the feeling of when you kiss someone and having not only butterflies in your stomach but a whole fucking zoo? When you feel like you entire body is being shook by fireworks? This is how they felt.

As their lips moved in sync, they sent each other wavelengths of tranquility and peace, trying to calm the other down and somehow making up for the time they spent away from each other.

As they part away from each other, Maka's cheeks were dusted red, she was embarrassed but didn't regret it, of course Soul being Soul knew what she was thinking and chuckled.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this" he smiled and pecked her lips quickly.

"Well, That's a smile we haven't seen in a very long while, Soul" Stein said with a small grin on his face , interrupting their moment.

"We all know Maka is the only thing that keeps Soul down to earth and sane." Tsubaki wiped away the tear that had fallen, this moment was very special for her best friends and she couldn't be more happier.

"They are made for each other, it's pretty obvious" Liz said happily, but the feeling of guilt still bugging her, Though she knew she made the right choice to keep that mission a secret from Soul, if she had told him, what happened a few minutes ago would've never happened.

"Guys! Get a room!" Black*Star teased/shouted with his loud voice, he was deep down inside happy that their little group was full again, without any secrets.

"When are you guys gonna get married?! I want to see mini Souls and Mini Makas running and playing around you!" Patty shouted as well, jumping at the thought of having her two best friends married to each other.

"So not cool guys" Soul growls and tried to hide the mad blush forming on his face but failed.

"How about we celebrate this" Kid said with a bright smile his golden eyes twinkling.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered. 

* * *

After the small party they had, Maka and Soul arrived home at half past ten.

As Maka entered the dark apartment, she sighed and smiled.

"It's nice to be home again"

She felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist.

"This apartment was nothing without you, even during the day it's always dim and creepy, fuck, I missed you a lot" she heard him whisper in her ear.

She smiled and turned around to face him, still caged in his arms.

"I'm sorry I made you go through about a lot of crap" she said sincerely, which made him Chuckle.

"As long as you're here with me, I don't care what happened last year" she said caressing her bruised pink cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise" she vowed, and she knew shes gonna keep her promise.

"Good" he smirked and dipped his head down and captured her lips with his own in a searing kiss. 

* * *

**_After that night, on a level that could not be seen, understood, or known there was something between them that has changed, a bond strengthen, a trust deepened, a door unlocked, and love earned._**

* * *

 **Hello everyone! It's me Nino again! Okay so this is a one-shot I came up with, and the reason behind is... I've been listening to a song called** ** _Amnesia by 5 Seconds Of Summer,_** **you might be familiar with them, and to be honest with you guys, to me that's that's only song that actually has a meaning and stuff, and I don't listen to them Cuz they're not my type, but I've been listening to** ** _Amnesia_** **like Nonstop! And yeah that's how the story was born! Lol**

 **It's a one-shot** ** _BUT TELL ME GUYS OF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A SEQUEL OR SOMETHING!_** **I'll glad to do it. :)**

 _As always English ain't my first language, French is, so if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes, bear with me :3_

 **Hope you enjoyed it! AND PLEASE LEAVE ME A COMMENT AND TELL ME WHATCHA THINK ABOUT THIS ONESHOT!**

 **With all the love.**

 **~Niño**


End file.
